With the development of information society, the demand for display devices is increasing, and the rapid development of the industry of liquid crystal display panels is promoted. Moreover, user requirements on wide-angle, low energy consumption and display quality are increasingly high. As a result, the development of liquid crystal display panels is increasingly diversified.
Currently, Polymer Sustained Vertical Alignment (PSVA) is widely used in liquid crystal display panels. Under this model of alignment, reactive monomer is added into liquid crystal materials. After the panel is formed, an electric field is applied to the panel so as to enable the liquid crystals inclined. Then, an ultraviolet is utilized to motivate monomer reaction in the liquid crystals, so that the liquid crystals will be inclined to the driving direction of the electric field, thus achieving the characteristic of multi-domain.
The transparent electrode of the color filter substrate under the PSVA model is constituted by a whole piece of transparent conductive layer, without any pattern therein. In this manner, the voltage in different regions of the transparent conductive layer of the color filter substrate is consistent. The transparent electrode serves as common electrode, and the voltage thereof is generally 6V.
It is found by the inventors that there is at least the following technical defect existing in the prior art. Under the PSVA model, there is a certain voltage difference between the voltage of the transparent conductive layer of the color filter substrate and the voltage of the gate lines of the array substrate, and as a result, a capacitor with certain charge storage capacity is formed. Consequently, a RC delay effect of gate lines of the array substrate is caused, and the driving signal of the gate lines would distort severely, thereby affecting the display quality of the products.
Therefore, a solution to avoid the RC delay effect of the gate lines of array substrate and to improve the display quality of products is urgently needed.